


want them to see

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the kink meme: "Bodhi and Cassian making out in an empty hallway but get carried away and wind up rutting against each other."





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=411196#cmt411196)

Bodhi has been thinking about kissing him all evening.

Cassian is beautiful. Bodhi is quite certain he’s actually the most beautiful man he’s ever met. Not that he’s thought about beauty all that much before; there’s just something about Cassian’s sharp gaze, about the way he smiles, the way his hair swoops over his brow. About the way he can be still as stone watching a room, the way he crosses his arms when he’s tense but wants to hide it, the way his head tilts to the side when something said catches his attention. He’s—there’s no one else like him, and Bodhi could, and maybe has, spend hours just watching the way he moves.

They walk, side by side, and Bodhi gazes at him again. They’ll reach Cassian’s room soon, and Bodhi will have to walk to his alone, and he wants—he wants. He reaches for Cassian’s wrist and gently tugs on it until Cassian stops and looks at him.

Bodhi swallows, gives him a tiny little smile, and his gaze ducks before he steps in closer to Cassian. Cassian is just that much taller than him that Bodhi has to tilt his head up to give him a kiss. Cassian makes a soft noise against his lips and his arm wraps around Bodhi’s waist to pull their bodies even closer together.

Bodhi moans, unable to stop himself; he’d planned for the kiss to be brief, but then Cassian’s tongue is at Bodhi’s lower lip and he’s opening up, meeting him, and soon his knees threaten to give out. Cassian pulls away and, smirk playing on his lips, starts walking backwards, dragging Bodhi along with him. Bodhi notices the alcove—some sort of closet with the door missing—just before they duck inside, and hums with approval.

“Convenient.”

“I thought that is why you stopped here,” Cassian murmurs, holding Bodhi’s chin as he kisses him again.

Bodhi shakes his head, their noses brushing together. “I’m not complaining,” he clarifies and revels in Cassian’s deep chuckle as their lips meet again. He takes a step back and Cassian goes with him, pins him to the wall and buries his face in the crook of Bodhi’s neck. Bodhi lets out a small whimper—the damn _stubble,_ always making him shiver and squirm—and he feels the huff of Cassian’s pleased laughter before the man drags his teeth on his skin gently and kisses. Bodhi gasps and his fingers card through Cassian’s hair and keep him in place as Cassian sucks in a mark.

“They’ll see,” Bodhi whispers, and he doesn’t just mean his skin, he knows they’re being stupid and reckless and _stupid_ and someone will definitely walk by and—

Cassian looks up at him, and the spark in his eye makes Bodhi’s heart jump in his chest. “Let them.” He moves in closer, slotting his leg between Bodhi’s, and Bodhi can’t help the moan that escapes him as his body goes on auto-pilot and ruts against what he’s been offered. “That’s it,” Cassian whispers, looking down at where their bodies are touching, and something about it makes Bodhi move harder against him.

“Make me come,” he whispers, feeling impossibly bold, drunk on the freedom and the rebellion and the _thrill_. Cassian groans and he steps away, his palm replacing his thigh immediately and his lips back on Bodhi’s.

“You need to be quick,” Cassian rasps in his ear, gently biting the lobe after. “Or do you _want_ them to see? How hard I made you just with my kisses? How desperate you are?”

Bodhi moans, skin aflame, because he _is_ hard, and he _is_ desperate, and he doesn’t realise how loud he’s being until Cassian presses his other hand on top of Bodhi’s mouth.

“Quiet, my love,” he whispers, and Bodhi whimpers at the endearment. He holds Cassian’s hand on his face with both of his and bucks up against him. He closes his eyes and just _feels_ Cassian’s hands on him; the sound of his palm quickly rubbing against the rough fabric of his trousers in the stillness of the hallway does _something_ to Bodhi. He slides Cassian’s hand away from his mouth as he ruts, breathing hard, and as he feels his balls tighten he tries to warn, tries to moan, but he know he’ll be too loud; what leaves his mouth is a choked-off sound. He clutches onto Cassian and Cassian leans in, presses little kisses all over his face. “Beautiful, so beautiful,” he murmurs, still gently rubbing his cock through it, and Bodhi would have laughed, were he not busy catching his breath. 

When the aftershocks abate, he tilts his head to demand a kiss. Cassian complies and a noise that sounds like a question leaves his throat when Bodhi pushes him away a notch. Bodhi just smiles at him and drops to his knees, grins at the little curse that Cassian whispers when Bodhi starts working on his belt.

“Better be quick,” Bodhi says, and his eyes close for a moment when Cassian runs a hand through Bodhi’s hair in reply. He lets out a little moan when Cassian’s grip tightens and he guides Bodhi’s lips to where he needs them. Bodhi opens his mouth and only spends a second tasting Cassian before he takes him in. He wants to take his time with it, wants to make Cassian fall apart like he knows he can, but they can’t be caught, even if the notion sends a jolt through his spent cock.

His mouth full, he closes his eyes and slackens his jaw. His hand move up to grab at Cassian and pull him closer, and he gets the hint and gives a little thrust. Bodhi moans in approval and Cassian curses again, his hand settles on the back of Bodhi’s head and he lets out a sigh as he starts a steady rhythm.

“So good,” he whispers. “So good for me.”

It makes heat coil in Bodhi’s stomach and he moans around Cassian’s cock, and from then on Cassian is lost. He keeps Bodhi in place as he fucks his mouth, the noises they’re making _obscene._ Bodhi’s eyes screw shut even tighter and he holds onto Cassian for dear life, moaning in satisfaction when it doesn’t take too long for Cassian to still and spill in his mouth, letting out little groans as he thrusts a couple more times until he’s spent.

Bodhi swallows it all up and uses his mouth to clean him up as best he can, and he’s barely tucked Cassian back in when he’s being hauled up and pushed to the wall. Cassian groans into the kiss, tongue pushing his way in as his arms wrap around Bodhi.

They break the kiss soon but they keep close, and Bodhi can’t stop the giggle that bubbles out of him at Cassian’s dazed expression. The sound makes Cassian chuckle, and soon they’re both laughing, leaning against each other as the fits shake them.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Bodhi says, voice still trembling with mirth.

Cassian shakes his head. “Neither can I,” he replies and presses a kiss at the corner of Bodhi’s lips. He grabs his hand and tangles their fingers together. “Let’s go. Before they catch us. You can use my ‘fresher,” he says, and witout a word, Bodhi goes.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
